Plot Bunnies
by BlueWolf1923
Summary: Yeah, as if you haven't seen enough of these damn things. All five are up for adoption and looking for a good home. Please contact BlueWolf1923 if interested.


Note: These aren't quite plotbunnies like you'd normally see. They're really just the summaries I'd use if I published them, and additional notes beneath those to explain the actual concept of the story as needed. They're more like advertisements, really, since I'm hoping someone will adopt one of these and give me another story to read.

To reiterate, here I have five concepts for stories I can't write, since I'm focused all on my current work, A Different Scroll, which is to be my last fanfiction. But these concepts won't leave me alone, and if I can't write them, I really, _really _want to read them. So I'm trying to convince you to write one of them. And yes, I _do _see the problem with that; I see the problem with saying "Hey, listen to this really cool fanfic idea _I'm _never gonna write! _You _should totally write it!"

But even so, I _have _to get these things out of my head, and if there's even the slightest shred of a chance that someone will pick one of these concepts up, well that's just _awesome_.

X

X

Plot bunny 1: Wham Line (Naruto)

Summary: When Mizuki tells Naruto that he "is" the Kyuubi, he takes it rather literally. By the next morning, he's already deciding how to break the news to his classmates. Kurama is amused. Sarutobi isn't.

Notes: A straight-up crackfic, with Naruto actually believing that he's the Nine-Tails sealed in human form. He sets out to get back all of his demonic powers and use them for good. An OOC Kurama eggs him on, claiming to be Naruto's conscience. Just about everyone in the village tries to explain the concept of a Jinchuuriki to him, but they give up after he ignores it for long enough.

I also thought of maybe having Naruto subvert the NaruHina/NaruSaku shipping wars, since he genuinely believes he's a mountain-sized bundle of demonic chakra and hate, and therefore isn't biologically compatible with a human being. This could lead to a subplot with Hinata trying to convince Naruto he isn't actually the Nine-Tails, after just about everyone has given up and decided to let him go with it. But this would be played for laughs and wouldn't actually lead to a pairing... I think.

X

X

Plot Bunny 2: Red Jade (Harry Potter, may or may not go in the crossover section with Naruto)

Summary: Harry has always been a good, friendly, empathetic boy, no matter what life has thrown at him. So when a dark and hateful power wells up in his eyes, he hasn't the slightest idea what to make of it. Good!Sharingan!Harry.

Notes: I've read partway through two stories now where Harry gets a Sharingan and freaking _immediately _becomes darker than Sasuke on his worst day. The first one was completely blatant bashing and had Harry routinely calling Dumbledore a "traitorfuck" several times per chapter. The second one killed off Voldemort in Chapter 8. So I started wondering what it would be like if Harry awakened the Sharingan, and his personality didn't initially change at all.

Of course, over time the concept might see Harry becoming more Uchiha-like, but ultimately I'd like to see him clearly stay a hero, trying to protect magical Britain and stop Voldemort, rather than flinging himself into a downward spiral of Madara-esque hatred and trying to murder Dumbledore.

X

X

Plot Bunny 3: Drill Regalia (Gurren Lagann and Kill la Kill crossover)

Summary: He tried to save her with Spiral Energy, and he expected that to either work or blow up the universe. Instead, now he's in a swordfight with a half-naked girl for some reason. Simon!Uzu, Nia!Nonon.

Notes: So Simon tries to use his Spiral Energy to stop Nia from ceasing to exist, nearly causing a Spiral Nemesis. The universe _rejects _both of them to save itself, spitting them out into the Kill la Kill verse in Uzu's and Nonon's bodies. In the Kill la Kill timeline, Uzu is in the middle of his first fight with Ryuko when he's replaced by Simon.

Uzu's Blade Regalia deactivates and returns Uzu's clothes to normal. Not understanding what's going on, he forms a drill with Spiral Energy to fight back, but Ryuko beats the tar out of him. Nia/Nonon tries to step in, but gets absolutely nowhere.

Satsuki steps in to get Ryuko to retreat, then wrings answers out of Simon and Nia. She decides to make use of the two in her impending war with REVOCS, and has Iori fit them with new Goku Uniforms. Simon gets Drill Regalia, which is pretty much Gurren Lagann, and Nia gets Flame Regalia, which closely resembles her Anti-Spiral form and gives her pyrokinesis.

From there, the story continues from the viewpoints of the Elite Four, in particular Simon and Nia themselves.

X

X

Plot Bunny 4: Fighter, Mage, Thief (Harry Potter)

Summary: Harry is destined to defeat Voldemort with a power the Dark Lord knows not, and Dumbledore believes that power to be love or friendship. He's actually not far from the truth.

Notes: I actually have no idea at what point in the timeline the story would start, all I have is an image in my head. Harry acts as the Fighter, covering himself in wards and attacking Death Eaters with a melee weapon. He's the tank of the party. Hermione, meanwhile, flings powerful attack spells from a distance because she's the best mage of the three. She'll rely on Harry to keep the enemy's aggro, making her the squishy wizard, so to speak. Meanwhile, Thief Ron sneaks around under Harry's Inivisibility Cloak and takes out Death Eaters like a ninja. So the power Voldemort knows not is teamwork.

X

X

Plot Bunny 5: Moonlight (Bleach)

Summary: On the arrival of three Shinigami Captains in Hueco Mundo, the gradual formation of the Espada, and the violent rivalry between the Sexta and Cuatra Espada in particular.

Notes: I love worldbuilding, backstory, lore, that kind of thing. If I wrote this story, it'd all be as canon-compliant as possible. I'd do everything I could to deeply explore a Hollow and Arrancar culture, with Grimmjow being the POV character (I hesitate to call him the protagonist). It'd theoretically run from when Grimmjow evolves from Gillian to Adjuchas, prior to meeting Aizen, all the way up until his final battle with Ichigo, all from his POV.


End file.
